


The Prince's Promise

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: When Prince Yuuri dropped his ring in the well, he didn't expect a talking frog to fetch it for him. When the frog, Victor, offered to fetch it for the prince, he didn't expect the prince to keep his promise to take him to the palace.But Victor is not an ordinary frog. He’s cursed, and Yuuri must find a cure before it is too late.





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vktorkatsuki (ayna222)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayna222/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for Vic/vicspeaks (vktorkatsuki) for the 18OI Fanworks Exchange 2018. Vic requested Victuuri, and one of the prompts that they provided was a fairy tale AU. So, please enjoy this retelling of "The Frog Prince."

Yuuri allowed his mind to wander as he walked. The paths of the royal forest were as familiar to him as the halls of the palace. The sweet smell of flowers on the warm spring air and the sound of the birds chirping in the trees were a balm to his shattered nerves.

 _Dad’s not going to be happy when he learns that I skipped out of that reception to come here. But, I just couldn’t stay anymore. I_ **_hate_ ** _that kind of thing, and he knows it._

Yuuri sighed. _He’s been trying to get me accustomed to ruling, to take on more responsibilities. He reminds me that I’m the crown prince, and as such I’ll be king one day._

_But I’m not ready. I don’t know that I’ll ever be ready. I wish… I wish that Mari could be queen instead. She’s better suited to it than me…_

He glanced down at his left ring finger, and the signet ring that set heavily upon it. Tears filled his eyes. _The ring of the crown prince, and heir to the throne. Sometimes I wish I could just throw it away, and with it all of my responsibilities._

Yuuri twisted the ring off of his finger. Without thinking, he threw the ring far from him. He heard a distinctive plunk as the ring fell into water. _No… Oh, no! The well!_

Yuuri ran to the well, hoping to reach it before the ring sank too deeply. He found, to his horror, that the ring had already sank down out of sight. He fell to his knees in despair, tears running freely down his face and sobs already wracking his body.

_Dad is going to kill me. I… I can’t believe that I did that. I only meant to toss it away for a moment. I would have found it. But now… I can’t reach it down there, and neither can anyone else…_

_What am I going to do?_

Yuuri heard a croaking noise near his knees. Yuuri peeked out from behind his fingers and found an unusual sight. There was a frog, looking up at him expectantly. Yuuri’s eyes widened. _It has blue eyes… how unusual…_

The frog asked, “Why are you crying, Prince?”

Yuuri sobbed out, “I did something really stupid.”

“Tell me, maybe I could help?”

Yuuri shook his head. He cried out, “I threw my ring. And it landed… in the well…” Yuuri buried his head in his hands, tears falling freely as he sobbed.

The frog said, “Is that all? I could get it for you.”

Yuuri looked up, tears still in his eyes. “You… you would do that?”

The frog nodded. “Yes, but I would expect a favor in return.”

“Of course! What do you want me to do?”

The frog said, “Take me to the palace with you? It’s lonely in the woods.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Yes! If you can get my ring back for me, I’ll gladly take you back to the palace with me!”

The frog said, “Then it’s a deal. I’ll be right back.”

The frog hopped over to the edge of the well and dove down into the murky depths of the water. He dove deeper and deeper into the dark, cold water, seeking out the ring which the prince had lost. _He was so careless. That is so unlike what I have seen of him. Something is bothering him, maybe?_

_It doesn’t matter. As long as he holds up his part of the bargain, which I think he will, this is my way into the palace. An opportunity that I couldn’t afford to pass up…_

He reached the soft sediment at the bottom of the well and searched for the ring. It took only a moment for him to find it. The frog opened his mouth and scooped up the ring, and swam quickly back to the surface with his prize.

Yuuri scrambled over to the edge of the well when the frog broke the surface of the water. “Did you find it?”

The frog opened his mouth and allowed the ring to fall from it onto the ground. Yuuri sighed in relief. “You found it! You’re a lifesaver… What should I call you?”

The frog, startled, said, “Victor…” He clamped his mouth closed immediately. _That was stupid. I should not have told him my real name. What if he manages to find out who I really am?_

Yuuri smiled. “Thank you, Victor.”

“You are most welcome, Prince.”

“Please, call me Yuuri.”

Victor nodded. “As you wish, Yuuri.”

Yuuri stood slowly, studying his ring. “I’m going to have to wash this off before I wear it again. It looks like some mud got on it…”

Yuuri started to walk back towards the palace. He looked back at Victor, who was still sitting on the ground by the well. Yuuri asked, “Aren’t you coming, Victor?”

Victor hopped closer to Yuuri. “Yes, but my legs are so much shorter than yours. It will take me a long time to get there.”

Yuuri bent down and scooped up the frog into his hand. “Then I’ll just have to carry you. You did me a great favor, and one that I am not soon to forget.”

Victor turned his eyes down. “It wasn’t that great…”

Yuuri asked, “Do you know how much trouble I would have been in if I had to admit to my father that I threw my signet ring? And that it fell into the well?” Yuuri shuddered. “I don’t want to think about it.”

Victor said, “From what I’ve seen, your father seems to be a good man. I think your fear is unfounded.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Perhaps.”

Victor croaked, a sound that was reminiscent of a human laugh. “Of course, we’ll see what he has to say when you come home with a pet frog.”

Yuuri laughed. “I can only imagine what he’ll have to say.” _But, you’re a talking frog. Obviously, you are more than meets the eye. What exactly is your story, Victor?_

***

Later That Evening

Victor was sitting on Yuuri’s vanity, watching him get ready for dinner. “Do you always go to dinner dressed so casually?”

Yuuri nodded. “This isn’t a state dinner or anything like that. It will only be Mom, Dad, Mari, and me. And you, of course.”

“You’re really going to take me to dinner?”

Yuuri walked over to the vanity and gently picked up Victor. “Of course I am. You did me a great favor. I owe you a great deal, more than just simply bringing you to the palace.”

“What are you going to tell your father?”

Yuuri thought for a moment. “A half-truth, I think.”

“And he’ll really be fine with a frog at his dinner table?” _One that is not part of the main course, that is?_

“I’m sure that he will be. And honestly, even if he isn’t, I’m not sure that I care.”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment. “That is, unless you don’t want to…?” _I didn’t really consider his feelings when I told him that I was going to take him to dinner with me._

“No, I want to go! I just wanted to make sure that it wouldn’t cause you any problems.”

Yuuri grinned. “Then, let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

Yuuri turned and walked towards the door to his suite, carrying Victor carefully in his hands. _I need to be careful. I could easily hurt him, as small as he is. If he decides to stay at the palace, I’ll have to think of a more permanent solution to carrying him. Like a sling or something…_

Victor croaked, “What are you thinking about?”

Yuuri started slightly. “Sorry, just thinking of a better way of carrying you? I don’t want to accidentally drop you…”  

Victor closed his eyes in thought. “Hmm… I see what you mean. A sudden drop from this height could hurt me. But, don’t worry so much. I trust you.”

Yuuri sighed as they continued down the corridor to the private dining hall. _Why? What have I done that would earn your trust so quickly?_

Yuuri slowed as they reached the dining hall. A guard opened the door and held it while Yuuri entered, raising an eyebrow slightly when he noticed what the prince carried in his hands. Yuuri blushed slightly. _I didn’t account for that. Everyone that sees me with Victor is going to think that I’ve lost my mind…_

_But do I care? I made a promise, and Victor seems pleasant enough. So does it really matter what the rest of the court thinks?_

The rest of his family was already settled at the table when Yuuri walked in. Mari’s eyes widened in surprise. She asked, “Yuuri, why are you carrying a frog?”

Yuuri shrugged. “He did me a favor today, and in return he asked to come to the palace?”

Hiroko said, “Does your new friend have a name?”

Victor croaked, a loud, jarring sound in the quiet hall. “My name is Victor.”

Toshiya asked, “What manner of favor did you perform for my son, Victor?”

Victor hesitated.

Yuuri answered instead. “I dropped my ring into the well in the forest. I couldn’t reach it, since it had sank to the bottom of the well. Victor was kind enough to retrieve it for me.”

Toshiya nodded. “I see. Then, you are welcome in my palace, and at my table, for as long as you care to stay.”

Victor replied, “Thank you, your Majesty.”

“Please, we do not stand on ceremony here. Call me Toshiya.”

Victor nodded. _This is the strangest royal family that I have ever heard of. Most royals would be horrified if anyone spoke to them without using their titles. But, they are letting a total stranger, and a frog at that, refer to them so casually?_

_I’m not sure what to think of them, honestly. Even though, comparatively, it is nice…_

Yuuri set Victor down on the table next to his plate. “You can sit here, Victor. And share my plate.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

Mari commented, “You _do_ know how bizarre this is, right? The people are going to think that you are crazy.”

“I don’t care.”

Mari shrugged as the servants started bringing in the first course. “I’m just trying to watch out for you, little brother.”

Yuuri quirked his lips into a half-smile. “If the people think I’m crazy, then you can be queen. I don’t think I’d make a good king anyway.”

Hiroko said, “Now, Yuuri. That’s just your nerves talking again. You’ll make a fine king.”

Mari smirked as she added, “As long as he stops skipping out on his duties.”

Yuuri groaned. _I forgot all about that. It was the reason that I was in the woods to begin with…_

Toshiya asked, “Yuuri, did you leave the reception early? After I specifically told you how important that envoy was?”

Yuuri nodded dejectedly. “I’m sorry… It’s just that, they kept trying to corner me, and make me agree to stuff. Like treaties and trade agreements. I just… panicked. And I didn’t want to break down in front of them.”

Mari used her fork to point at Yuuri. “Little brother, _you_ need to grow a backbone.”

Yuuri shrugged dejectedly. “I know… It’s just hard, telling them no…”

Victor narrowed his eyes. _How pushy. What gives them the right to treat Yuuri like that?_

Victor said, “It sounds like they treated you terribly. No wonder you left. I would have, too.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I’m the crown prince. It’s my duty to meet with envoys. And I’m kind of used to it by now...”

Mari added, “Yuuri’s right. Word has gotten around that he’s an easy mark. Honestly, I worry about what will happen when he takes the throne.”

Yuuri mumbled, “I don’t want to be king…” _It would be a terrible thing for everyone. Some other country would try to take us over. And I… I don’t think that I would be able to stop them._

***

Yuuri sighed in relief as he closed the door leading into his suite. He set Victor down carefully on the chaise lounge in the sitting room. _That dinner was brutal. Mari was in rare form tonight._

Victor sighed as he watched Yuuri shuffle nervously around the room. _I had heard rumors that the prince of this kingdom was soft-spoken, and a little shy. But I had no idea it was to this extent. Maybe I’ve made a mistake?_

Victor said, “Yuuri? If me being here is going to cause you issues, you can take me back to the forest tomorrow. You’ve more than fulfilled your promise.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I want you to stay. I meant it when I said that I don’t care what anyone thinks. And anyway, I could really use a friend.”

Victor nodded. “I can do that.” _After all, I could use one, too. Especially with this curse…_

“You’re not really a frog, are you?”

Victor was shaken out of his thoughts by the question. “What?”

Yuuri sat down next to him, turning his body towards Victor. “Your manners are impeccable. You know how to properly address royalty. Not to mention the fact that you can talk. And your eyes…”

“What about my eyes?”

“They’re blue.”

Victor started. _I didn’t know that my eyes were still blue. Maybe she wasn’t as powerful as she claimed to be…_

Victor sighed. “You’re right. I’m not really a frog. I was cursed. And I don’t know how to fix it, or even if it can be fixed.”

“You’re human?”

Victor nodded sadly.

Yuuri picked him up gently and brought Victor closer to his face. “We’ll figure it out. There has to be a way to reverse it. We’ll just have to find it.”

Victor perked up. “Really? You’ll help me?”

Yuuri nodded. “Of course. We’ll start trying to figure it out tomorrow, okay?”

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Don’t thank me yet. I haven’t done anything.”

Victor shook his head. _On the contrary, Yuuri, you’ve done more for me than you could possibly know…_


	2. The Ball

A Month Later

Yuuri sat down heavily on the stone bench. He buried his head in his hands and moaned.

Victor climbed up onto his lap. He said, “Yuuri, it can’t be that bad.”

Yuuri looked down at Victor. “But it is! I hate balls. Nothing good ever comes of them. Either I get pulled into an awkward conversation for half of the night, with no means of escape, or I drink too much and make a fool of myself. There _is_ no happy medium…”

Victor tilted his head slightly in thought. _Hmm, I wonder what drunk Yuuri is like? I think I might want to see that sometime._

Victor said, “I’ll go with you, if you want.”

Yuuri asked, “Really? You would do that?”

“Of course I would. We’re friends, right?”

Yuuri nodded. _Things will be so much easier with Victor there. At least that way I’ll know that someone is on my side. It might make this night tolerable._

***

Yuuri walked into the ballroom. The room was filled with people dressed in their finest. An orchestra played in one corner, while couples danced gracefully to the music. Others stood near the buffet tables, sampling the fine foods laid out there or sipping champagne.

Yuuri pulled nervously at his tie as he made his way across the room to where his parents waited. Victor said quietly, “Stop that. You look great, and you’ll do fine.”

Yuuri retorted, “That’s easy for you to say. You didn’t have to dress up, _and_ you get to hide from the world in that sling.” _Sometimes I wish that some witch would turn me into a frog, so I could hide from the world._

Victor pouted, “Yuuri, that’s not fair. If I could, I would have gladly dressed up and come with you, if for nothing more than moral support. I know how much you hate things like this.”

“Thank you, Victor.”

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. Yuuri looked back in surprise. It was Mari. She hissed into his ear, “Why did you bring him? You do realize that this will cause issues, right?”

Wide eyed, Yuuri asked, “Why? Why should anyone care?”

“Do I have to remind you, little brother, that you are the crown prince? And as such, everything that you say or do reflects on us? And the kingdom?”

“I know that. But it isn’t like Victor is going to hurt anyone. So what difference does it make?”

Mari asked, “Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. _Yes, I’ve heard the rumors. She doesn’t have to remind me._

“I don’t care if people think I’m crazy, Mari. Victor is my friend.” _And after all of this time, I don’t know what I would do without him._

Mari sighed. “Yuuri, you _can’t_ be friends with a frog.”

“Why not?”

Mari let go of his arm and threw both of her hands in the air. “You know what? Forget it. But remember, when this goes poorly, that I tried to warn you.”

Yuuri shook his head as he walked away. “I seriously don’t know what her problem is. It isn’t like you’re hurting anything.”

Victor said, “She’s just concerned for you, that’s all.”

“I know. But I wish she would just lay off.”

His father waved Yuuri over. There was a young man standing next to him, a scowl on his face.

_Oh, that’s Prince Yuri. His country borders ours, and we’ve always been on good terms. I wonder why he looks so unhappy?_

Yuuri walked over to the young man and held out his hand. “Prince Yuri, it is good to see you again. It has been some time since your last visit.”

Yuri reluctantly took his hand. “If my father hadn’t insisted, I wouldn’t have come.”

Yuuri shook the boy’s hand. _Being a royal child is hard. I remember. Too much is expected of us too quickly. I mean, the poor kid is only fifteen! And if I remember correctly, his father has already arranged for him to marry when he turns sixteen..._

Victor croaked loudly from inside his sling. Yuri jumped back and yelped. “What the Hell?”

The music stopped at Yuri’s sudden outburst. The ballroom went quiet as people turned to watch the scene unfold.

Yuuri said, “I’m sorry, that’s only Victor. He didn’t mean to scare you.”

Victor added, “My apologies, Prince Yuri.”

Yuri pointed at them with wide eyes. “There’s… there’s a frog in there? I thought it was just a decorative sash! So the rumors I heard were true? The crown prince has gone mad and carries a frog with him wherever he goes?”

Yuri sneered. “I didn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. I can’t believe that you’ve come to this. Maybe you should just abdicate and let your sister take the throne. Loser!”

Yuri stomped out of the ballroom. “I’m leaving first thing tomorrow. Just wait until my father hears about this…”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. He turned to his parents, still standing nearby. “Mom, Dad. I’m sorry. I screwed up. This is… going to hurt our relations with his country, isn’t it?”

Toshiya tapped his chin with his finger. “We’ve been on good terms for quite some time. I doubt that this will effect it overmuch. Don’t worry, Yuuri. I’ll take care of it.”

Hiroko added, “But it may be for the best if you retired for the evening.”

Yuuri nodded, tears starting to fall as he made his way across the room to the door. _This is humiliating. I can’t believe that Yuri did that… He used to be such a sweet boy, when he was younger. I wonder what has gotten under his skin?_

The halls were quiet and empty as Yuuri made his way to his suite. He sniffled, trying to keep his tears at bay. Concerned, Victor said, “Yuuri, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why do I feel like I let everyone down?”

Victor croaked out, “This is all my fault. If you had not brought me tonight, or if I had just stayed quiet…” He sighed. “Or maybe you should have never brought me to the palace in the first place. All I’ve done is cause you trouble.”

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks. “How could you say that? I was so lonely before you came. Victor, you’re my best friend.” _I don’t know what I would do without you…_

“It’s like your sister said, you _can’t_ be friends with a frog.”

“Why not?”

Victor paused. _I don’t have a good answer for that. But, what if this can’t be reversed? Frogs don’t live very long, do they? I’ve been like this for several years already… What if I die…?_

_I don’t want to put Yuuri through that. I’ll have to leave…_

Yuuri opened the door to the suite. “And anyway, I’m going to find a way to break your curse. Then you won’t be a frog anymore. I just need to keep looking…”

Yuuri set Victor down gently on the chaise lounge and sat down next to him. Victor jumped up into his lap and looked up to Yuuri’s face. “You have scoured the shelves in the library for the past month.”

“I know. Maybe I just haven’t found the right book yet?”

“Or maybe it doesn’t exist.”

Yuuri’s eyes burned with fresh tears as he cried out, “I’m not giving up!”

 _There_ **_has_ ** _to be a way to fix this. I just have to find it. I_ **_will_ ** _find a way to turn you back._

Victor said softly, “Yuuri, please. Don’t cry. Even if we don’t find a way to break the curse, it will be okay.” _At least I got to meet you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me._

_I would do this all again, if it meant getting to meet you._

_***_

Yuri slammed the door behind him. He ground his teeth in irritation as he paced the room.

 _This is so unfair._ **_His_ ** _parents let him walk around everywhere with a damn frog. And my father…_

 _He’s going to make me marry_ **_her_ ** _._

Yuri stopped in front of the writing desk, where the letter his father had sent still set. He picked up the letter, scanning the contents once again.

_I don’t know what good it will do. No matter how many times I read it, it will still say the same thing. In a year’s time, I will be married to Princess Melisande._

Yuri growled out, “And he doesn’t care what I think. I told him that I didn’t think we would be a good match. I don’t like her. She’s too… demure? I think I would offend her.”

“But what does he care? He doesn’t care about me. He never has. I’m an extra.”

_He already had his heir and a spare. I think that he was hoping for a girl, a little princess that he could use as a bargaining chip. Well guess what, old man? I’m not that easy to control._

Yuri crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it into the fireplace. He watched with satisfaction as the paper ignited. _Just because I have to marry her, doesn’t mean that I have to be happy about it. I’ll make my old man regret it…_

***

A Few Days Later

Yuuri groaned as he sat back in his chair, moving his glasses away so that he could rub his tired eyes. “I’ve been pouring over these books for _weeks_ and I still haven’t found anything that sounds like your curse…”

Victor hopped closer to Yuuri. He said, “It’s okay, Yuuri. I know you’re trying…”

“But trying isn’t going to fix it!”

Victor sighed. _Yuuri will blame himself if he can’t find a cure for my curse. All of this stress is bad for him. He needs to take a break…_

Victor asked, “Why don’t we go out to the gardens for a bit? We’ve both been cooped up in this dusty old library for too long. And honestly, I don’t think we’ll find the answer in a book.”

Yuuri nodded. “You’re probably right. I’ll just… have to think of something else…”

Victor nudged Yuuri’s hand gently with his head. “So let’s go outside, then. Some fresh air and sunshine will do us both some good.”

Yuuri smiled as he looked down at Victor. _He’s right. I_ **_have_ ** _been spending a lot of time indoors lately. But it’s because I’ve been trying to figure out what that witch did to him! There_ **_has_ ** _to be a way to break the spell. Everything that I’ve read has said that there is no method to permanently turn a human into an animal. So there’s a way. I just have to find it._

Yuuri stood and stretched his arms above his head. Then, he reached for the sling on the table, placing it around his neck to settle on his chest. Yuuri scooped Victor up and set him gently into the sling. “Which garden would you like to go to, Victor?”

Victor thought for a moment. “Hmm, maybe the herb garden? I like the smell of the fresh herbs, and there usually isn’t a lot of people there.”

Yuuri’s lips pursed into a thin line. _He’s concerned about me again. He’s been extra careful, ever since the ball._

Yuuri said, “You don’t have to worry about me so much. I really don’t care what anyone says about me.”

Victor nodded. “I know. But what you do reflects on the kingdom as a whole. Maybe it would be better if I just…”

Yuuri interrupted him. “No. We’ve had this discussion already. I don’t want you to leave, Victor.”

“I just want what is best for you.”

Yuuri sighed. _I know. But if you left, I would be all alone again._

Yuuri stepped out into the warm sunlight and took a deep breath, the air heavy with the perfume of the herbs planted nearby. “Victor, if you really want to leave, I won’t stop you. But I mean it, I really want you to stay.”

Victor nodded. _I was hoping that he would just let me leave. I feel… odd. Like this body is wearing out… I don’t want to put him through that kind of pain._

_But I also don’t want to abandon him…_

Victor said, “I’ll stay.”

Yuuri smiled brightly as he walked over to a stone bench. He reached into the sling and gently picked up Victor. Yuuri asked, “Bench or grass?”

Victor answered honestly, “I think the bench today. I’m a little tired.”

Yuuri pursed his lips in concern. _He’s been unwell ever since the ball. Is Victor sick? How can I even tell with a frog?_

Yuuri set him down gently on the bench before sitting down himself. Yuuri asked, “Are you feeling alright? You’ve been tired a lot lately.”

Victor nodded slowly. “I think I just need to get some rest. We’ve had some excitement the last week or so, with the ball and Prince Yuri’s sudden departure. I’ll be fine in a few days.”

Yuuri studied Victor carefully. _His eyes seem duller, not the same vibrant blue from when I first met him. And his skin is a duller tone. I think… I think that he may really be ill…_

_What am I going to do?_


	3. The Kiss

Several Weeks Later

Yuuri woke slowly.  _ Hmm, that’s odd. Usually, Victor is awake before me. He’s usually making all kinds of noise, trying to rouse me so that we can go to breakfast… _

Yuuri started awake.  _ Oh, no. No, don’t tell me… He’s been so sick lately, but surely he didn’t… _

He turned to look at Victor’s side of the bed. Victor was laying on his pillow, unmoving. His skin was pale, and his eyes closed. Yuuri’s body went cold with dread.  _ No, he can’t be dead! _

Yuuri held his breath and studied Victor carefully, pushing down his panic for the moment.  _ Wait, I can see him breathing… _

Yuuri nearly fainted with relief. Tears collected at the corner of his eyes.  _ I have to do something. I have to help him. If I don’t, he’s going to die… _

_ But what can I do? I searched every tome of magic that I could find. And I still came up empty. _

_ … Wait… _

_ Georgi returned to the castle last night. I remember hearing the guards talking about it. He’s a sorcerer. He might know what to do. _

Yuuri leapt from the bed. He rushed around the room, quickly pulling on clothing. Then he carefully scooped up Victor in his hands. Yuuri ran out of his suite and through the halls of the palace, his bare feet slapping painfully against the hard stone floors.

Yuuri dashed towards Georgi’s rooms high in the western tower, cradling Victor safely near his chest. He climbed the steps two at a time, reaching the top landing in record time. Then he carefully transferred Victor to one hand, and used the other to beat frantically on Georgi’s door.

A voice on the other side mumbled, “I’m coming. What could possibly be this important this early in the morning…”

The door opened. Georgi took in Yuuri’s disheveled and frantic appearance. He asked, “Prince Yuuri?”

Tears fell down Yuuri’s cheeks. He cried out, “My frog is going to croak!”

Georgi asked, “Wait, what?”

Yuuri sniffled. “Victor is…” He held out his hands, showing Victor to Georgi.

Georgi’s eyes widened in understanding.  _ I had heard about Yuuri’s strange new friend. I have a feeling there is more to this than meets the eye. Especially since Yuuri brought him to me, and not the doctor. _

Georgi opened the door and motioned for the prince to enter. “Put him down there, on the table. I’ll take a look at him.”

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you, Georgi.”

Georgi sighed as he closed the door. “Victor isn’t just an average frog, is he?”

Yuuri shook his head. He gently set Victor down on the table and backed away. “He’s human.”

Georgi mumbled, “Of course he is…”  _ A transformed human? That is… rare, but not unheard of. It is considered to be morally reprehensible. Who did this to you?  _

Georgi studied the frog on the table. His breaths were slow and shallow, and he showed no signs of waking. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I think he’s dying.”

Yuuri’s tears became uncontrollable sobs, his body shaking with the force of his emotions. He wrapped his arms tightly around his body as he fell to his knees.

Georgi sighed. He moved closer to Yuuri and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.  _ Poor Yuuri. Do you even realize that you are in love with him? _

Yuuri sobbed out, “He… he can’t… please…”

Georgi shook his head. “I don’t know what spell they used on him. I can’t break it. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri looked up at Georgi. “Isn’t there anything…?”

Georgi smirked slightly. “You could try throwing him against the wall?”

_ “WHAT?!?” _

Georgi held his hands up in defense. “It was a joke. Give me a moment to think.”

Georgi scratched his head, deep in thought.  _ There is one method he could try. But if that doesn’t work… I’m afraid that Victor will die before I can find a way to break his spell. And I fear that his death might just break our prince. _

“There is one thing that  _ might _ work…”

Yuuri sniffled. “What is it?”

Georgi cleared his throat. “You could try kissing him? Sometimes these kinds of spells can be broken with a kiss. And I’ll search through my books. Maybe I can find a counterspell, if that doesn’t work.”

Yuuri used his hands to wipe the tears from his face and slowly stood. “Thank you, Georgi. I’ll try that. And if that doesn’t work… I’ll bring him back tomorrow?”  _ If he’s still… _

Georgi nodded. “I hope it works, Yuuri.”  _ Because, if it doesn’t, I fear that he won’t last until tomorrow. _

***

Yuuri slowly closed the door to his suite. He sighed.  _ Where would be the best place to do this? Maybe the bedroom? If this works, I want him to be comfortable… _

Yuuri walked to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, still cupping Victor gently in his hands. Yuuri held Victor up to his face. “I hope that this works, Victor. I’ve been so much happier since you arrived at the palace, and honestly, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

_ Please, let this work… _

Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He brought Victor closer to his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, filled with all of his feelings for Victor. Yuuri pulled away and opened his eyes.

Nothing had changed.

There was no spark of magic, or any other indication that the spell had been broken. And Victor was still a frog, sitting motionless in Yuuri’s hands.

“It… it didn’t work…?” Tears started to fall from Yuuri’s eyes. “Victor… I don’t know what else to do…”

Yuuri turned and placed Victor on his pillow. He pulled his knees into his chest, his body wracking with sobs.  _ He’s going to die… and I can’t save him… _

_ I’m so sorry, Victor… _

Yuuri cried his heart out, tears running down his face as he hugged his knees close to him. Eventually, he cried himself into exhaustion, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

***

Victor came around slowly. He opened his eyes. The room was bathed in soft afternoon light.  _ Hmm, Yuuri let me sleep late today… I wonder why? _

Victor reached up and rubbed at his eyes as he yawned loudly.  _ I don’t want to get up, I still feel so tired… I don’t even feel up to letting Yuuri carry me around today… _

Victor’s mind screeched to a halt as he pulled his hand away from his eyes.  _ I… I have hands? I’m… human…?  _ Victor stared at his hand in disbelief.

_ The curse has been broken… _

Victor turned his head towards Yuuri. He was curled up in a ball. Yuuri’s eyes were puffy and Victor could see the tears that had dried on his cheeks. Victor’s heart broke.  _ Oh, Yuuri. What did you do? What did you give up for me? _

_ Magic always has a price. What price did you pay to free me from this curse? _

Victor tentatively asked, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri started awake. His eyes focused on the man in bed with him.  _ What? Who is that? And how did he get in? What does he want from me? _

Yuuri took a deep breath and opened his mouth to yell for help, when he noticed the man’s eyes. Yuuri felt his heart wrench.  _ It can’t be, can it? _

“Victor?”

Victor nodded. “Yuuri, what did you do?”

Yuuri blushed. “I… kissed you?”

Victor chuckled. “You mean to tell me that after all of those weeks scouring the library for answers, that all you had to do was kiss me?”  _ I’ve been wanting you to kiss me for ages… But I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way towards me. _

Yuuri nodded. “It seems that way? Georgi suggested it. I… didn’t know what else to do. I… hope that you don’t mind. You were kind of… so I couldn’t ask you for permission. I’m sorry…”

Victor shuffled closer to Yuuri in the bed.  _ My body feels so heavy… I got too accustomed to being a frog. I guess I’ll have to relearn how to be human? _

Victor reached out and gently ran a finger down Yuuri’s face. Yuuri felt shivers go down his spine at the simple, yet intimate, touch. “My only regret is that I don’t remember the kiss.”

Yuuri smiled. “I could see how that might be upsetting. If only there was a way to fix this.”

Victor grinned widely. “I can think of a way, if you are amiable.”

Yuuri let out a short “hmm” in response. He leaned closer and captured Victor’s lips in a kiss. Victor pressed back, deepening the kiss. Yuuri felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest before he reluctantly pulled away.

Yuuri was struggling to catch his breath as he muttered, “Wow…”

Victor smiled. “Yea…”  _ That was amazing. Does this mean… Could I be so lucky, that he’s in love with me, too? _

Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor’s silver hair.  _ His hair is so soft and pretty. He’s so handsome… _

_ Now that he’s human again, will he want to leave? Go back to wherever home is for him? _

Yuuri whispered, “Please, don’t leave me…”

Victor asked in surprise, “What? Yuuri, I wouldn’t…”

“But you’re human now! Don’t you want to go home?”

Victor sighed. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears starting to collect at the corner of Yuuri’s eyes. “No, I don’t. I want to stay here, with you.”

Yuuri asked, “But, don’t you have a family? Someone that will be worried about you? That misses you?”

Victor shook his head. “No. No one. I… never told you how I got cursed.”

“I wondered, but I didn’t want to force the issue. I figured if you wanted me to know, you would tell me.”

Victor sighed. “It is still painful to talk about. The betrayal still hurts… I really thought that she cared for me.”

“Who?”

“My stepmother. My mother passed away when I was young, from a strange plague. Father remarried quickly, eager for more heirs. My stepmother was young and beautiful. It was not long before she bore him a son. My half-brother, a full decade younger than me.”

Yuuri stopped him. “Wait, heirs? Are you nobility?”

Victor grinned. “I’m a prince, too.”

Yuuri’s head spun.  _ He’s a prince… _

Yuuri asked, “Why…?”

Victor interrupted him. “Didn’t I ever tell you? Honestly, because I didn’t think that it mattered, or that you would care. And, I don’t want to go back.”

Victor sighed, “It was my stepmother that cursed me, after all.”

“Huh?”

“Well, you didn’t let me get to that part. My father died, a hunting accident. I was nineteen, and more than old enough to take the throne on my own behalf. My stepmother visited me on the night before my coronation.”

Tears welled up in Victor’s eyes. “I… I trusted her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother, for almost ten years. But when she came that night, her eyes were cold. She said that I was in her way, and that I had to be ‘disposed of.’ I thought she was going to kill me. But no, she had come up with something far worse, and harder to trace, than that.”

Yuuri pulled Victor closer to him, letting the other man cry on his shoulder. “So she is the one that cursed you. And you were a frog for how long?”

“I think… 8 years?”

Yuuri sucked in a breath.  _ Poor Victor. He never wanted to talk about the curse before. How did he manage this all alone?  _ “I wish that you had told me. You didn’t have to bear this burden alone.”

Victor sniffled slightly as he pulled back, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. “Thank you, Yuuri. And you’re right, I should have told you. But I was afraid… Afraid that you would see me differently, or treat me differently, if you knew the truth.”

Yuuri said, “I wouldn’t have…”

Victor nodded. “I know, it was silly of me to fear otherwise.” He sighed. “But you see now why I can’t go back. Why I don’t want to go back. I spent the last 8 years putting as much distance between her and myself as I could. Until I found a reason to stay somewhere. Until I found you.”

Yuuri smiled. “Until we found each other.”

Victor caught Yuuri’s lips in a gentle kiss. As he pulled away, he whispered, “Until we found each other.”


	4. Epilogue

The Next Morning

Victor sat on the side of the bed. He slowly stood, steadying himself with a hand on the bedpost.  _ My legs feel so wobbly. Like my body doesn’t know how to stand anymore… _

_ It has been 8 years. Maybe it doesn’t. I should try to take things slow. But, I  _ **_have_ ** _ to speak to Yuuri’s father. And the sooner, the better. _

Victor took a deep, steadying breath as he tentatively let go of the bedpost.  _ It’s now or never… _

Victor moved his foot carefully forward. His knee buckled, sending Victor crashing to the floor. He grunted in pain as his knees hit the hard stone. Victor grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

_ I should be able to walk across a room. It shouldn’t be this hard... _

Yuuri rushed over and kneeled down next to him. “Victor! Are you all right?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know…”

Yuuri asked, “What happened?”

Victor let out a humorless chuckle. “I guess that spending so long as a frog made me forget things. Like how to walk.”

“Then, let me help you. Here, you can use my shoulder to steady yourself until you find your balance.”

Victor smiled. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri helped Victor to his feet. He took Victor’s arm, slinging it across his shoulders.  _ He can steady himself this way until he figures out how to walk again. Poor Victor, I can’t imagine how he feels right now. _

They slowly moved across the room, Yuuri allowing Victor to set the pace. Victor’s forehead was furrowed in concentration.

Yuuri thought,  _ He’s trying so hard. This is more than just wanting to relearn. It is almost like he feels like he  _ **_has_ ** _ to go somewhere, as soon as possible. _

Yuuri’s heart nearly stopped.  _ Maybe he decided that he wants to go home after all… _

“Yuuri, can you get me an audience with your father?”

The unexpected question shook Yuuri out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

Victor stopped for a moment. “I need to speak with your father. And it needs to be an official audience, not just a casual meeting. Can you arrange it for me?”

Yuuri nodded. “Sure? When?”

“Tomorrow?”  _ That will give me some time to practice being human again first. _

Yuuri nudged Victor back into motion, moving him slowly and gently back to the bed. “I’ll go take care of it now. Promise that you’ll stay on the bed, and not try to walk or anything while I’m gone?”

Victor scowled as he sat down on the bed. “I promise.”  _ I could use the time to practice, but he’s probably right. I can’t risk hurting myself. _

Yuuri brushed his fingers through Victor’s hair. “I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned and walked out of the bedroom.  _ I wonder why he wants an official audience with Dad? It has to be something really important, but what? _

***

The Next Day

Victor held on to Yuuri’s hand as they walked through the palace halls.  _ It looks so different from this perspective. It really is a beautiful palace, and it manages it without being… overbearing… _

Yuuri kept an eye on Victor, watching for the smallest stumble.  _ He’s improved immensely since yesterday morning. But he is still a little unsteady. I don’t want him to take a fall. _

Victor steeled himself as they approached the audience chamber.  _ I can do this… _

Yuuri stopped in front of the door, waiting for the attendant to open it for them. Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand. “Do you want me to go in with you? Or would you like to go alone?”

“Please, come with me…?”  _ It has been so very long since I’ve done anything like this. I’m a little… scared… _

Yuuri reached over, kissing Victor lightly on the cheek. “Of course. I’ll be happy to go with you. But I’ll have to stand by my dad, since it is a formal audience.”

Victor nodded. “I know.”  _ But at least I’ll know that you are there, supporting me. And that will be enough. _

The door slowly opened. Yuuri pulled gently on Victor’s hand, leading him into the audience chamber. Directly across from the door was a dias, with two throne-like chairs. The king and queen were seated on the chairs. Mari stood off to the side, near their mother.

Victor swallowed dryly.  _ I realized what it would be like when I asked Yuuri to arrange this. But I forgot how terrifying it can be. And I’ve never been on this end of it, at least not by myself… _

Victor stopped just before he reached the dias. Yuuri let go of his hand and continued up the steps to his place beside his father.

Victor bowed deeply. As he straightened, he said, “King Toshiya, Queen Hiroko. Thank you for affording me this audience with your Majesties today.”

Toshiya replied. “When Yuuri informed us that you wished to speak with us, we were not expecting you to come… like this.”

“Of course. You were informed that I was under a curse, correct?”

Toshiya nodded. “Yuuri did mention it.”

“Please, allow me to tell you the full story. My name is Victor Nikiforov. I was the crown prince of a country far to the north of here. My stepmother cursed me on the eve of my coronation, so that she could take over the kingdom. And I spent nearly eight years as a frog, until Yuuri found a way to break my curse a few days ago.”

Hiroko said, “I remember hearing about that. The double tragedy of their king’s death and the disappearance of the prince? It was a terrible blow to the people. I wonder if the country has recovered?”

Mari scoffed. “Not according to my sources. The queen treated the people terribly during her reign as regent. And the young king has only ruled in his own right for a few years. The country is still a mess.”

Victor thought,  _ I wish… But I can’t go back. If I did, she would surely kill me. And… Yuuri is here. I don’t want to leave him. _

Toshiya asked, “Did you need our aid to return home, Prince Victor?”

Victor shook his head, “On the contrary, I would like to ask your permission to stay in your kingdom, and live here in the palace.”

Yuuri blurted out, “He can stay with me! I love him, and I want to marry him…” Yuuri clapped a hand over his mouth as his face turned bright red, his eyes wide in shock.  _ I didn’t mean to say that… God, why did I say that? How embarrassing… _

Victor raised an eyebrow in surprise, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “… And court your son?”   

Mari’s hand was covering her mouth, muffling her laughter. Hiroko sighed, her hands clutched to her chest in delight at the turn of events.

Toshiya smiled warmly. “You would be most welcome to stay, Prince Victor.”

“Please, just call me Victor.”

Toshiya nodded. “Of course, Victor. After all, we do not stand on formalities in this court. And if you intend to become a part of the family…”

“I do, and it seems that Yuuri wants that, too.” He glanced over to Yuuri and smiled. Yuuri was hiding his face in his hands, still red with embarrassment.  _ Poor Yuuri. I think he didn’t mean to say that. _

Yuuri peeked out from between his fingers His heart was beating wildly in his chest.  _ Victor is going to stay. And he wants to court me! I can hardly believe that this is happening… _

Overcome with emotions, Yuuri rushed off of the dias. Victor opened his arms in invitation. Yuuri gathered Victor into an embrace. Yuuri reached up, tangling his hand in Victor’s hair. He gently guided Victor’s lips down to his own, capturing them in a gentle kiss.

As he pulled away, Yuuri whispered, “You’re really staying?”

Victor smiled. “Of course. My home is here, with you.”

Victor leaned down to catch Yuuri’s lips in a deeper, passionate kiss. Yuuri broke the kiss, both men’s chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath.

Victor rested his head on Yuuri’s and smiled.  _ You saved me, in more ways than you could ever know. And I will gladly spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me. _

_ Who would have thought that a simple promise made in the woods would have lead to me finding the love of my life? I can’t believe how lucky I am. All of the pain, the uncertainty. I would do it all again if it would lead me to him. Words cannot express what I feel for him. But the words that come the closest… _

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also, if you are over 18, feel free to join us on the [ 18+ YOI Discord server ](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc).


End file.
